In manufacturing production parts are often transported around the factory from station to station. In some applications, the parts are transported using an overhead lift system. Hoists are used to raise the parts from a station and then the hoist and parts are moved by the overhead rail system to the next station, where the parts are lowered by the hoist system. In one type of hoist, a support platform is suspended by six hoist cables connected to three points on a platform adapted to grasp the parts or a container holding the parts. The hoist cables are reeled up or down simultaneously the same distance and at the same rate. Such hoist systems are not subject to side-to-side sway and twisting and are used where delicate parts and high location precision is required. However, in such systems, the hoist cables easily develop kinks or could unravel from internal tension fatigue failure which can cause the platform to tilt and the reels to bind, adversely affecting the precision of the delivery or damaging the parts. Replacement of hoist cables in such hoist systems is also expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for improved hoist cable hoist systems with improved hoist cable life.